The Scarlet Pearl
by Callicanios
Summary: Misa Amane, left behind, realizing her self worth was never above a pawn. About to end it all, until a wild eyed stranger offers her an interesting proposition. "Care to find the pearl?"
1. Fate's Oyster

Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she stared at the street below hanging on to he railing. The sun casted fiery golden rays into the corners of the city. She closed her eyes and took a breath. _'No one even cares… Several people have walked passed me… No one even asked if I wanted to come down or if I'm okay… I'm not okay. I'm not. No one… No one has ever cared for Misa…'_ she startled at a deep voice directly next to her ear.

"You want help? I mean. Sometimes it only requires a tiny… Push." A deep voice purred into her ear. As a slender finger gently rested in the center of her back and a tiny amount of pressure.

She gasped and locked eyes with a pair of scarlet irises, "What?"

He took a step back and sighed over dramatically, "Well. I asked you what you were doing… No answer." He rolled his eyes, "Then I asked if you wanted to come on the side that isn't likely to end in a nasty tumble… Then you decided to IGNORE me further. Though. I wonder how big of a splat you'd actually make?" He scratched his neck and flashed a disarming smile.

Misa stared at the odd man in disbelief, _'Did he just verbally wonder how big of a… Splat? He reminds me of him… But… He's very different.'_

He hopped the railing and stood next to her, a firm grip on the railing looking down, "Yeah, I'd venture to guess you wouldn't die instantly… Uck. Could you imagine laying there in a pile… Or would you be a puddle, to be honest, from this height you're pretty likely to break almost every bone…" A sinister smile crossed his lips, "Well? Are you going to do it or not? Because if so I definitely want to watch." He gave her a serious stare before bursting into a fit of manic laughter. "I bet… If you had someone who'd listen to you… You wouldn't want to jump."

Misa glanced at him hopefully, "Would you?"

The man smirked, "Hell no. I have enough issues by myself. But, I'm willing to buy you a coffee and let you blubber on about what's bothering you…" He gave her a sincere stare, "Seriously. Let's get the fuck out of here. I've got no where to be and no one to miss me, let's go on an adventure. Some crazy shit. Like swimming with sharks with no cages."

Misa blinked a couple of times, "Are you insane?"

The boy chuckled, "I've been speculated to be as much… What's insane about that? You're about to throw yourself off a bridge, one hundred percent mortality rate, sweetheart, you swimming with sharks with a complete stranger… I'd say that's playing it safe. Fuck it. At this point, the world is your oyster." He stepped back over the railing and held his hand out, "Care to find the pearl?"

Misa gasped slightly and gently rested her hand in his, "Um…"

He gave her a charming smile, "Maybe by the time we're done? We won't feel like shit… Maybe we could see the world for the wondrous mystery it is… As beautiful as it was yesterday, but maybe tomorrow, we can see it in a new perspective."

Misa gave a small smile, "Alright… Lead the way."

He pulled her over the railing and the surrounding people clapped some cheered, "My name is Beyond… What's yours?"

She gave a small smile, "Misa."


	2. Getaway

Beyond stared blankly into the crowd choosing his next pickpocket target, Misa continued on about her life, hardly listening to her, he caught a detail that interested him. "Wait. Wait. You're telling me… You had this guy, he was a complete dickhead… And you stayed?"

Misa blinked a couple of times, "Misa loved him."

Beyond rolled his eyes and muttered, "And they called me crazy…" He sighed, "So it was a one sided romance…" Beyond scowled slightly, "Those are the worst." Misa dug into her wallet and pulled out a picture of her and Light.

Misa handed Beyond the picture, "This was us." Beyond raised an eyebrow at a scowling brunette with brilliant golden eyes, arms folded looking away from the camera. Misa was a bright and cheerful smile.

Beyond smirked, "He looks like a tool. You're better without him."

Misa gave Beyond a horrified stare, "No! Light was –"

Beyond smirked and set the photo in front of him and leaned against the table, "Yes. Misa. What was Light, other than a pretty face that boosted your image. Was he good to you? Did he treat you like you deserved? I bet he didn't. Considering you were about to hurl yourself from a bridge."

Misa looked down and sighed loudly, "I can't explain it."

Beyond shrugged and scanned the crowd once again, "So don't. Just forget him." He sat back and crossed his legs, "Do you realize how many dirty stares I've gotten from just sitting here talking with you? Now, I realize, I'm not the prettiest face in the crowd. But I wouldn't say I'm hard on the eyes either. Yet I catch this… Unworthy stare. Do you understand?"

Misa shook her head. "I don't understand… Why did I love him so much?"

Smirking slightly, "Yet… Here you are… A complete stranger, sitting here listening to you… Not him." Beyond shrugged, "So. Where to first? I'm not crazy about this sitting here in one place business. We could head south."

Misa looked up, "Huh? Like…"

Beyond smirked from the corner of his eye, "Like Australia, sweetheart. Let's get the hell out of here." He gave her a brisk smirk and held his hand out as he stood, "How's that sound? No point in dwelling what was or wasn't. It's all in the past."

Misa sighed and took his hand, he gently wrapped his fingers around her hand and yanked her to follow him. He dragged her behind him towards the docks to the sea port. "Why are we here?" She glanced at him. _'There's something oddly alluring about him… Is it his carefree attitude? Or the potential of danger in his eyes?'_

He gave her a wide grin and yanked her to a nearing cruise liner, "We're leaving of course."

Misa blinked at the large cruise ship that he was eyeing, "But why don't we just fly? It'll be faster. And less illegal."

Beyond rolled his eyes, "And less fun. It's not like they'd make us walk the plank, relax, they'll just toss us off in their next port. Are you in a hurry?" Misa stared at his devilish grin. "It's the journey that's half of the fun, Misa... It's never only just the destination." He grabbed her hand and darted in between crowds of people boarding and bumped into an older gentlemen smiling widely and dragged Misa behind him sputtering and complaining. He handed the tickets he lifted off of the tourists and dragged Misa up the gangway.

Misa blinked, she shifted a glance around the ship before being dragged by Beyond once again, "Hey wait!" She stopped complaining when he opened the cabin the pass card granted them. "Whoa… Hang on… One bed…"

Beyond shrugged and flopped himself on the bed, "The hell do you care? Hmm? A few hours ago you were crying attempting to muster enough courage to kill yourself."

Misa sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "You're going to keep using that against me?"

Beyond smirked with his eyes closed, "Until you either gather your bearings and either off yourself or decide I was right."

Misa sighed, "So now what?"

Beyond smiled and slowly opened his eyes, "Hmm. Do what you want to do. You're free. Nothing is holding you back, you don't even fear death… Remember?"

Misa smiled and stood up, "I'll need a swimsuit!" Beyond smirked and chuckled.


	3. Impulse Management

After swimming laps Misa sat contently in the shallow end, watching the stars come out from the large pool's steps on the massive deck of the ship. "So pretty." A shooting star passed over and she closed her eyes making a wish.

Beyond crouched next to her staring at the sky, "This was your big idea?" He whistled, "We've got to work on your impulses…"

Misa smiled and threw her arms around Beyond pulling him into the water, she smiled deviously as she waded deeper with the struggling boy. "Oh? My impulses are just fine! And you fell into Misa's trap!"

Beyond struggled free and pouted slightly, "Well. That'll show me to underestimate you." He rolled his eyes. "Now, my only set of clothes are soaked…" Misa gave a smug smile and a triumphant head nod. Beyond shrugged and fell backwards, floating along the surface, "Could be worse."

Misa laughed and swam to the side pulling herself out and wrapping her towel around herself. Beyond sighed and pulled himself out of the water and flopped in a chair next to her with a squish, as she cackled, "You look like a drowned cat!"

Beyond smirked from behind his dripping bangs, "Yeah… Whose fault is that?" He buried his fingers into his hair and shook the water from it. Misa laughed loudly as she was getting rained on. Beyond gave her a tiny smile and pulled his soaking shirt off, wringing it out. Misa blinked at him in surprise, _'He's surprisingly muscular… He definitely doesn't work out but he's no couch potato… Or maybe he works out just enough to keep that slightly muscular physique…'_

Misa cleared her throat, "So. How did you come about living like this?"

Beyond smirked and leaned close, "Well. You see. I'm an escaped prisoner from a mental ward." He hummed slightly, "Mhm, you heard right."

Misa bursted out into hysterics, "Alright, you don't have to tell me! But jeez!" She held her stomach as she laughed more.

Beyond rolled his eyes and smirked at her. "You know. They have a buffet in the main dining room."

Misa sighed, "Yeah… I am really hungry." Misa smiled at Beyond, _'His hair is way tamer than Ryuzaki's… Much straighter… Less fluffy… But he has that same air of danger like Light did…'_ Misa gasped, _'He's exactly how I would imagine a love child between the two of them!'_ She found herself blushing slightly at the thoughts.

Beyond blinked a few times at the odd behavior then smirked deviously at her blush, he leaned in and whispered softly into her ear, "So. Maybe we should get changed?"

Misa shot him a flustered stare, "What?!"

Beyond chuckled darkly, "I think it would draw a great deal of attention, if you walked into the room dressed like that." Misa stared at him as he dug into his ear with his pinky, scowling at the water stuck in his ear. He glanced back at her, "What?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Why do you care?"

Beyond shrugged, "I don't. That's just it, Misa. I don't care, I drift through life aimlessly… I may not have anything to show for it at the end of my life, but I had the adventure of a lifetime. Literally."

Misa thought about his words, "When you said you had no one to miss you?"

Beyond shrugged, "Even if they were still alive they wouldn't miss me."

Misa nodded, "I would. So don't leave me behind alright?!" Beyond stared at her in bewilderment and nodded slowly. Misa smiled and stood up, "Alright! I heard there is a casino! And I've been known to have some pretty good luck! Let's go get changed and explore!"

He smiled, "That's the spirit!"

* * *

Beyond stared at his clothes that were sitting on the heating vent. He wore an unamused glare while wrapped in a fluffy robe.

Misa came out of the bathroom brushing her long blonde hair, she wore a halter style black dress with Lolita flare of accents, hugging her curves and ending at her knees. With deep purples and scarlet reds accenting the ensemble. She looked up at Beyond and giggled at his slack jawed expression. "Misa. I take back what I said about your ex."

Her face lit up with a bright smile, "Really?!"

He nodded wide eyed, "Right. He wasn't a tool. He was a damned idiot." Misa laughed a little bitterly. Beyond pulled his long sleeved black shirt over his head and pulled his dark jeans up his legs, then, flopped back onto the bed. He stared at her from laying on the bed, "Well. Miss legs for miles. Where to?"

She blushed slightly, "First, food!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room talking loudly. She halted immediately, "Wow…" Beyond glanced up at the extravagantly decorated room. She gently squeezed his hand as a small smile grew on her face.

After being seated, Misa let her eyes wander around the room with a slight smile. Her eyes landed on Beyond who had his head propped up on his arm staring off to the side. She blushed slightly, _'His eyes are like rubies…'_ Beyond's eyes flicked over to her, "Can I help you?"

Misa smirked, "Can you?" She poured herself a small amount of white wine.

Beyond raised his eyebrows, "Oh. I'm sure I probably could." Misa blushed brightly and Beyond chuckled, "Didn't expect that?" Misa laughed quietly and shook her head. Beyond smirked, "You're pretty. Any guy who didn't jump on the opportunity to sleep with you is a moron."

Misa blushed brighter, "Quit it! You're just flattering me!"

Beyond shrugged and gave her a careless wink., "Maybe."


	4. A Lesson in Counting

Misa smiled as the band played quietly in the back, "So. My mystery knight in shining armor… Tell me about yourself."

Beyond smirked, "First of all, I own no such shiny armor. And if I did it wouldn't be shiny… That means the metal hasn't been tested." He gave her a wry smirk, "I'm just a guy whose on a path to no where, going fast." He flashed a charming smile. "What about you?"

Misa smiled, "I'm a model. I'm widowed… Um." She looked up to lock eye contact with Beyond, _'Yikes. It's almost intimidating when you have his full attention…'_ "There isn't much to me anymore…"

Beyond trailed his eyes down and stared at his glass, "Well… Aren't we the boring couple of dopes." Misa smiled, her smile quickly faded when he stood up and held out his hand, "Where as staring at each other might be labeled as entertainment to some, I heard big talk of a lucky woman."

* * *

Misa watched with wide eyes as the small pile of chips Beyond started with was tripled in size. "Wow!"

Beyond smirked, "Guess you are lucky." Misa blushed at his soft smile, "Why don't you try?" He stood up and let Misa sit down where he was.

"But… I don't know how to play this game…" Misa peeked at the two cards in front of her.

Beyond leaned next to her with his arm around her shoulders, "That's okay. It's just money. I'll teach you." Some of the wives and girlfriends around them all gave them that 'aww' stare. "Now. You're going to look at these two cards the dealer gives you. You have to decide if you think it will be a good hand to bet on. I would say it is. So, you have to make your bet on your turn."

Misa nodded with determination and waited for her turn and threw her bet into the middle of the table. The dealer dealt three cards, Misa looked back to Beyond, he nodded, "That's the flop… These cards will help build your hand, so if your cards that you have, can't make a good hand you would fold… Which I would." Misa nodded and pushed her cards in when it came to her turn.

Misa looked up disappointed, "I'm sorry. I wasted a bet."

He nudged her with his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I think it's more fun to teach you how to play, than rob these guys blind." He flashed her a charming smile that she returned. He dealer flipped another card. Beyond leaned in to her, "That's the turn, it's another card that's flipped to build even better hands. Same with the last card he will flip, but that one is known as the river."

Misa nodded, "Alright! I get it!" She gave a grand smile and leaned her head against Beyond.

He chuckled, "The trick, is to play the way that suits you. For me, I'm an aggressive person, so it makes sense for me to be an aggressive player, so I'll bait people into betting more and more. But never give away that you have a good or a bad hand, so you have to try to be as emotionless as possible, but your smile is just so blinding, you could probably get away with giggling the whole game and no one would even mind." He smirked at the glares the men were receiving from their accompanying women.

Misa blushed, "You're something else."

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered softly, "Learning how to count cards in Texas Hold Em is a little bit different from learning how to count cards in blackjack. In Hold Em, the dealer will reshuffle the cards after each hand, so there is no accumulation of information from hand to hand. The previous hand has absolutely no bearing on the odds of a certain card appearing in the next hand. Also, when trying to count cards in Texas Hold Em, you only get to see your own two cards and the common cards in the middle of the table. So, even though there might be cards no longer in play, such as the burn cards or the cards that other players have folded, since you don't get to see those cards they don't add to your ability to get an accurate count of what cards are left in the deck."

Misa widened her eyes and glanced at him then smirked deviously, "It all makes sense now!"

He gave her a crooked smile and leaned his lips against her ear, mocking perfectly, a romantic gesture, "I should teach you… So, that you can work dually with me when we're short on funds and need to win some money." He winked at her.

Misa giggled, "I like this game! It's fun!"

The dealer dealt another hand. He gave her a wolfish grin, "Count the number of cards you know. You always know the two cards that you have in your hand. After the flop you can account for three more cards. This number increases to four on the turn and five on the river. In rare cases, you might account for another card, if a player accidentally exposed his or her cards, for instance..." Beyond chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her neck causing her to squeak and startle, knocking a drink over, scaring the player next to her. He jolted up and accidentally dropped his top card from his hand. Beyond looked up, "I'm so sorry, sir!" The gentlemen waved it off with a smile, "Now, that's three cards you know…" He smiled against her ear.

Misa smiled, "You really are something else."

"Count the cards that are significant to the situation. You have two hearts in your hand, and there are also two hearts on the flop. You want to know the odds of hitting your flush. You need to know how likely it is that a heart will come on the turn, and then again on the river, so you need to know how many hearts are left." The dealer dropped the flop of the game. "You have now accounted for four of the hearts in the deck already, which leaves nine that you still haven't seen. So you see, you're not cheating in Poker when you 'count' the cards." He smiled brightly at her smile.

Misa leaned a little closer exposing a small amount of cleavage, nothing trashy, but an elegant amount, "Situational awareness is what you're teaching me then." He nodded and smirked at two of the players distracted by Misa's movements.

"Next lesson in counting, Count the number of cards you don't know. In the previous example, you have also seen five of the fifty-two cards in the deck. So, there are forty-seven cards that you haven't seen." Misa smirked at him.

Misa smiled at Beyond, "Thank you for teaching me… Even if I'm losing all your money." She blushed a little bashfully. _'He's surprisingly patient…'_

Beyond smiled, "Because, I'm not a tool… Calculate the odds of certain cards coming. Continuing the example, in order to calculate the odds of hitting a flush on the turn, you can now use the basic counts that you've done to compute the odds. There are forty-seven cards that you haven't seen. Nine of them will complete your flush and thirty-eight of them won't. So, the odds of hitting your flush on the turn are thirty-eight to nine, or roughly four to one."

Misa smiled at her cards as the turn came about. "I get it!"

"Make sure you haven't double counted any cards. The most important thing to remember when trying to count cards in Texas Hold Em is to never double count the cards that you need to make your hand, also known as your 'outs'. You have Jack and ten of hearts and the flop is nine, eight, two, with two hearts. There are nine cards that will complete your flush. There are also eight cards that will complete your straight; four queens and four sevens. The total number of "outs," though, is not seventeen since you've already counted the queen of hearts and the seven of hearts. The straight draw only adds six, rather than eight cards to your "outs," for a total of fifteen. Therefore, the odds of hitting either a flush or a straight on the turn is thirty-eight to fifteen or roughly two and a half to one." He gave her a sincere smile, "Understand?"

Misa nodded and smiled, "I do. Thank you for teaching me how to be a good player!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek, earning a lopsided smirk.


	5. Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

Misa giggled while watching the sky holding her solo cup towards Beyond, "I still can't believe you managed to pilfer an entire bottle of wine!"

Beyond smirked and filled her plastic cup, "Well… It wasn't doing anyone else any good… It isn't going to drink itself." He dangled his feet over the ledge of the upper deck that overlooked the main deck with the pool in it.

Misa laughed and sighed with a slight blush from the alcohol, she leaned against him, "So. Mr. Beyond, what are your intentions?"

He stopped and thought for a moment, "My intentions? Hmm… To be honest, I don't have any. I was just lonely, and I like to do crazy shit… So, someone literally on the edge is the perfect travel companion." He smiled softly at her, "And, if I manage to convince you otherwise, that death isn't the only answer you seek then… Bonus, really."

Misa smiled at him, "So, it wasn't personal?"

Beyond shrugged, "Not really… But I'm glad you came. I like you, you're fun to be around. Your ex husband was a lucky guy."

Misa's breath hitched slightly, "I don't think he'd share your thoughts… I think he thought I was annoying… To be fair, I was a little… But, I feel like if he just treated me a little better I wouldn't have been so clingy… Or maybe… If he would have just talked to me, if he wasn't interested, then just tell me."

Beyond nodded silently, "Someone once told me: 'it's better to be alone, than with the wrong person…'"

Misa sighed and took a deep breath, "I thought he was the right one…" Misa looked down with a sullen expression, "I don't even know what it would feel like…"

Beyond looked down and bit his lip, "Yeah… Me either… But, if I had to imagine…" Misa's eyes widened at his fast movements. Before she realized it, she was ensnared in a dominating kiss. She felt his tongue brush her bottom lip, shuddering slightly, she parted her lips slightly, deepening the kiss.

She sighed softly and closed her eyes, _'It's aggressive… But gentle… Makes me feel like there's butterflies in my stomach. Is that heat, me or the alcohol? I feel dizzy, but, not in a bad way…'_

Misa found herself leaning into the kiss more and more before she opened her eyes and realized she was in his lap, with him giving her this goofy grin. She blinked a few times before giving a tiny sheepish smile, "Yeah… You're a way better kisser than my ex."

Beyond gave a smug grin, "I'll take that, but on top of being a better kisser, I'm actually into you… He was probably gay." He popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it in one fluid motion.

Misa pouted slightly, "He wasn't gay!" She shuffled herself back next to him, blushing brightly, _'How did that even happen?!'_

Beyond raised an eyebrow and smirked pouring himself more wine, "Whatever you say, dear."

Misa blushed slightly, "If he was gay then why would he sleep with me?"

Beyond snorted then cackled loudly, "Damn! He was a fantastic actor! Even had you fooled, if you say, I'm a better kisser than him, I don't even want to know how lame he was in bed…"

Misa coughed on her wine, "He wasn't lame!"

Beyond chuckled and gave her a skeptical look, "Look, I'm gonna bet he was. If his kisses were lame… I'm just saying!" He put his hands up at her annoyed stare.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh! And I bet you're just SO much better!"

He smirked as he propped himself up with his arms while leaning back, letting the lit cigarette hang from his mouth loosely, "I'll let you fantasize about that." He leaned over to her and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "Besides… You asked about my intentions… That isn't one of them."

Misa glanced back at him and blushed at his whimsical smile while he looked up at the stars. She downed her glass of wine and poured herself more. With her blush deepening at her thoughts and her alcohol intake. Beyond smirked at her blush and stood up walking to the edge of the ship, flicking his cigarette over the side.

As he turned around he was met with Misa, in very close proximity to his person. She seductively walked her fingers up the center of his chest, "Prove it. I just can't keep my hands to myself…" Misa watched his eyes closely, _'Mom always said: 'if you can get a man's pupils to dilate, he's yours…'_ Misa grinned wickedly when she saw the desired reaction.

Beyond raised an eyebrow and gave her a wolf like smirk, "Me either… I mean, I could… But why would I want to?" He rested his hands gently on her waist.

She leaned against him and whispered hotly towards his ear, "I don't think you have it in you… I think you're all bark…" She smirked wantonly at him and licked her lips before biting her own bottom lip. She watched the muscles twitch in his jaw and felt his fingers curl onto her sides tighter, _'Hook, line and sinker. Screw Light. He treated me like dirt anyway… This one though… Same bad boy feel, even more dangerous I'd venture to say… He seems to actually be enjoying my company…'_

"Now you asked for it. I never back down from a challenge." She started drunkenly giggling as he threw her over his shoulder, storming towards the room they were staying in.

A couple other passengers laughed as Beyond ran down the hall with Misa cackling from on top of his shoulders. The older couple shook their heads and gave each other a knowing smile. "Hurry up, Beyond!"

Fumbling with the door while opening it, he kicked it shut and dropped a squealing Misa onto the bed before pinning her with a deep kiss. She smirked in the kiss and started pulling her tights off, Beyond broke the kiss and stared at her sincerely, "Are you sure? Again… This wasn't my –" Misa pressed her lips to his.

Breaking the embrace she murmured, "You're wearing too much clothing. Lose it."

Beyond blinked at her a couple of times before giving her a lustful stare, "Yes, ma'am."

Misa smiled and started pulling at her dress, "Curse this corset!" She gasped when she felt it start to loosen. She glanced down at the shine of moonlight off of a steel blade cutting through the ribbons.

"I'm only going to ask one more time before you won't be able to stop me…" He stared into her eyes, his gaze sent shivers through her body, _'A chill in the heat…'_

She smirked as she yanked his shirt over his head, "Less talkie, more fuckie." He gave her a lecherous stare as the knife sliced through the rest of her dress in a blink.

"As you wish…"


	6. Breakfast in Paradise

Misa stared into the mirror as the white marbled bathroom gradually filled with steam from the shower. She looked down at her shoulder and gently ran her fingers over a deep purple bite mark. Blushing slightly, she pulled her hair out of her normal pigtailed style. Misa smiled softly and turned the radio on and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Misa dried herself off with a fresh towel. She turned and sighed carelessly as she got dressed. Delicately pulling her jeans up, she had an evil smirk pass by her plump lips. "That's what you get for leaving your shirt where I could steal it!" Misa pulled Beyond's shirt over her head and giggled, "It almost looks like I bought it for myself." Giggling again at the thought as she spread a clear lip gloss along her supple lips.

Misa turned to the mirror and smiled softly to herself. She brushed her hair and left her usual hair ties on the counter as she left the bathroom. Misa smiled at a sleeping Beyond as she emerged from the doorway. The sun peeked through the deep blue curtains bathing him in tranquil sunlight. While slumbering, the corner of his mouth tugged upwards, creating the illusion of a sleeping smirk.

Misa pulled a piece of paper out of the golden oak nightstand's drawer from next to the bed and wrote a note on it. _'Went to get some breakfast.'_ Giving him one last smile, Misa pulled the door open and stepped out.

Misa hummed happily as she plucked various fruits from the elegantly decorated breakfast bar, drapped in brilliant red clothes and pure white chinaware that was trimmed in gold. Turning around, Misa debated in her mind if she should approach the steam table full of warmer foods. _'No. I should settle for a light breakfast... Who knows what we may end up doing today... Or, should that be my reasoning to eat a big breakfast? If I'm still hungry, I'll get more!'_ Misa smiled at the naturally well lit room as she picked a table near the entrance of the grand room.

Misa sat down at a table with her feast of fruits and a piece of toast, she sighed happily as she spread the jam across the bread. "Well, hello gorgeous!" Misa startled a little and looked up to see a young man leaning on the table with a confident smile. Golden blonde hair fell into his face, partially covering his chocolate brown eyes.

She looked back down, in mild disappointment. "Good morning." She mentally groaned and rolled her eyes irritatedly when he sat across from her. Misa tried her best to look uninterested and not look up towards the young man again.

"Say. Aren't you that Japanese model? Misa Amane?" She nodded in silence, gently nibbling on a strawberry, still looking down. "I knew it! Man, you're much prettier in person!"

She sighed, _'I think I'm bored with him already… How do I get ride of him nicely?'_ "Thank you, it's always nice to meet a fan." _'Impersonal, keep him feeling distant, stay pleasant, I wouldn't want to tarnish my reputation, that wouldn't do anything for my career…'_ She smiled softly, _'That bastard… I do want to live… He was right.'_

The boy smiled at her smile, "What's on your mind?"

Misa looked up and shuddered internally, _'Crap.'_ Her eyes widened when a hand landed on the side of his head lightly and gave a careless shove, "Move kid, where's your mom? Shouldn't you be with her?" Misa smiled when she looked up and locked eyes with Beyond, _'What a jerk… But, at least he's a sweetheart to me.'_ Her smile grew at his sleepy smirk, "You, my dear, took my shirt." He tugged at a looser fitting white t-shirt that he was currently wearing while mocking an annoyed expression, though a tiny smirk was apparent.

The boy growled from his position on the floor. It wasn't a hard push, but enough to move him from the chair. "Excuse you!"

Beyond raised an eyebrow and looked over to the boy before giving a wolfish grin. He propped his head up with his hand wearing a bored expression, "You're not her type. Move along. Probably a little too young too…"

The boy blinked a couple of times, "I think she could decide for herself what her type is!"

Beyond chuckled quietly, as he mindlessly stole the jam from Misa's toast, "Of course. Misa, what is your type? Sweet little boy here?" He gave her a devious smirk, "Or someone like me?"

Misa looked away and blushed, "Obviously. You." She glanced back at Beyond, who stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

Beyond then grinned and tilted his hand towards Misa, "From the mouth of the angel herself. Bye." Beyond waved at him dismissively as the other boy stormed off. Glancing back to Misa, he crinkled his nose, "Seriously? Is that something that happens often? Just say what you're thinking, who gives a shit what he thinks." Misa smiled as she nodded. "We leave in the next port."

Misa nodded, "Where is it?"

Beyond smirked and shrugged, "Makes it kind of interesting, doesn't it?" He pointed behind her, "Look! A distraction!" She whipped her head back and searched, he rolled his eyes and smiled as he stole the second strawberry from her plate.

Misa giggled and sighed, "There isn't anything back there." Misa turned back to him. "Hey, Beyond, um… How do I ask this…" Misa glanced back down to her plate then looked back up at Beyond with narrowed eyes. _'Did he just take some of my food?!'_

Beyond rolled his eyes. "Probably not in public, and yes, you are correct. I stole your strawberry. Deal with it."

Misa scowled and threw a raspberry at him. "Pervert! I wasn't talking about that!" Misa made a flawless pout as she whined playfully, "Why the strawberry? Why couldn't you have taken something less yummy?"

Beyond chuckled and glanced away while popping the raspberry into his mouth. "So just ask, you won't hurt my feelings or piss me off or anything."

Misa sighed, "What are you planning to do with your life?"

Beyond raised an eyebrow and thought about it while ruffling up his hair, "Probably this." He let out a soft laugh, "I don't plan ahead anymore… Kind of screwed me the last time I did. So, I live by the moment." Misa giggled quietly and Beyond sighed, "Truth is… I don't think I could live any other way… This is the only way I know how."

Misa smiled faintly, _'I guess I shouldn't have expected much else… I guess, I should just enjoy this while I can, then, at the end, we'll go our separate ways… I think that would be for the best, I can't live the rest of my life like this. I want my life back after this adventure…'_

Beyond reached his hand out, "Let's go do something reckless." Misa looked up and smiled, taking his hand.

As they walked out of the room, the television behind the kitchen window flickered over to the news, an image of a distressed Sayu Yagami was seen with the caption, _'Famous international superstar missing: Misa Amane, call hotline with information.'_ The next news report. The reporter wore a serious stare, "In other news, a maximum security facility reports that, Beyond Birthday, notorious serial murderer, has escaped within the last month. Authorities implore citizens to remain vigilant, and report any suspicious activity." A fuzzy image of Beyond was shown on the television, and the cook turned the television off. As he did so, he blinked a couple of times and chuckled at the thought of the couple who just left.

"Nah. What are the odds of that happening?"

* * *

 _First edit, Beta Read by: SynesthesiaSymphony_

 _Second edit, Beta Read by: DylanDisaster_


	7. Tropical Mystery

Misa smiled as she scented the salty air, the breeze was warm and not a cloud was to be seen. She closed her sapphire eyes and enjoyed the warm air breezing through her hair. "Where is this?"

She watched several small tropical looking islands pass by as the behemoth cruise liner slowly coasted into a smaller channel. Misa shifted her excited gaze towards Beyond who was watching outward, leaning on the railing, resting his chin on his hands. He shrugged carelessly, "If I had to guess. The amount of time we were out, the smell and the giant sign on the port that reads, 'Puerto Galera.' I could guess the Philippine islands."

Her bright eyes lit up, "Really?! I've always wanted to come here!"

The raven haired man shifted an amused smirk towards her from behind his ebony bangs, "Oh, really? Where else have you wanted to go?" He stood up straight and stretched as smaller tug boats pulled up to the sides of the ship and led it into the dock.

Misa tapped her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face. Her resplendent eyes lit up as a smile spread across her full lips. She sidestepped closer to Beyond and kissed his cheek, "Anywhere you go! This is the most fun I've had in my life!"

Beyond's vermilion eyes flitted to her, "Seriously? I'm bored. So. From what I'm understanding of all the pamphlets floating around the ship, the Philippines are known for their clear waters and white sandy beaches."

The blonde's eyes lit up, "Can we go?!" She tugged on his arm slightly in her elation.

A dark laugh came from the obsidian haired male, "I'm not stopping you." Beyond felt his breath hitch slightly when Misa hugged his arm and nuzzled his shoulder with a picture perfect pout, her lower lip sticking out just slightly and even had a tiny quiver. The raven hung his head and slumped his shoulders, "But, I burn… Really easily."

"All the more reason you should get out!" She chirped happily as she watched the port draw closer. She glanced back to the man, who had hung his head in slight defeat, and gave a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll buy some sun block for you."

His eyes gleamed slightly with mischievousness, "Misa. You're a bully."

She gasped throwing her head in his direction, her eyes wide with shock and her mouth left agape before responding. "Me?! A bully?!" Huffing in frustration Misa crossed her arms, shifted her weight to her right hip and blew the bangs out of her face, while narrowing her brilliant eyes in frustration. She internally giggled when she watched exasperation flood the male. _'He's fun to tease… Full of responses.'_

The massive ship came to a stop and lines were tossed to the docks. People began to congratulate around the spot that would become the exit. Beyond shifted a skeptical glance over the crowd and ducked behind a small group when he made eye contact with the cook who was eyeing him up with squinted eyes. "Shit." The raven muttered quietly.

Misa grinned brightly when she saw his pale hand reach out behind him in search for her. Quickly clasping their hands together, she braced for another quick take off, like in Japan. As she assumed, his pace jetted through the crowd nearly dragging her behind him. Her eyes shifted around on her surroundings quickly, before settling on the enigmatic man. _'He's holding my hand tight enough to keep his pace, but not so tight it hurts.'_

After weaving in and out of crowds, Misa found herself in the center of a small town. She glanced around excitedly at all the small shops selling handmade goods. Glancing her eyes over to the young man as he spoke fluent Filipino. She blinked her baby blue eyes rapidly in disbelief. She found an unrestrained smirk forming. The sun reflected a warm chocolate off of his ebony locks, the way the sun danced through the shade of the trees seemed to refract from his eyes casting deep crimson and hues of amber.

She blushed brightly when he looked over to her and gave a disarmingly careless smile. Silently admire it his features she traced them with her eyes, as if trying to record them to memory. His high cheekbones, but soft jaw. His angelic pale complexion, but devilish eyes that held a certain secretive danger behind them. _'The perfect contradictions.'_ She shook her head rapidly when he raised an eyebrow. 'Crap… He said something didn't he?' "I'm sorry. I was very distracted. What did you say?"

A devious crooked smirk ghosted his supple lips, just barely revealing his pearly incisor, "Distracted, huh? I said, we'll be staying south of town tonight."

Misa released a nervous giggle, "Oh! Alright. I'm sorry. I'll try not to let that happen again, can we go to the beach now?"

Beyond rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration. "Fine!"

Releasing an elated squeal Misa instantly ran towards a small stall filled with clothing. Beyond shifted his eyes around the crowd scanning it quickly before sulking behind her, keeping one eye on the crowd, the other on the immediate people around her. She turned around quickly with a brilliant turquoise bikini and a matching shawl. "I'm ready!"

* * *

Misa stared slack jawed at the pristine white sand. "Wow! It almost looks like clouds!" The bright blue, crystal clear water gently caressed the beach with a soothing rushing sound. "Alright… Following you through the sketchy jungle was worth it."

The raven gave a triumphant head nod, "Of course, locals always know the best places to go. Especially if you can butter them up by using the local language." Cocking his head to the side watching Misa strip down behind a thick bush, "What are you doing? It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before."

Scoffing loudly Misa snarked out, "It's a little thing called modesty! Look it up!" She stepped out from behind the shrub and did a small spin in her new swimsuit with the matching shawl loosely tied around her hips. "Well?" When her eyes met his she giggled out at his speechless expression. "I'll take your silence as a compliment!" She winked and trotted to the water.

Plopping himself in the sand under a palm tree, Beyond hugged his knees and watched Misa tiptoe into the water and start clapping excitedly because of the water temperature, all while concealing an amused smirk. The breeze gently pushed her long golden locks over her shoulder while carrying a sweet and salty scent.

"Beyond! Come out with me!" Misa shouted playfully. "Pleeeease?!"

Letting a quiet huff of laughter escape, he slipped his converse tennis shoes off as he pulled his black shirt over his head. "Alright, alright!" He called back to her. He shifted a glance over his shoulder and spoke to himself. "I suppose it seems safe enough…" He dropped his pants and scoffed at her cackling.

"You can't swim in boxers!" She chided.

He chuckled before playfully arguing with her. "Well, why the hell not?! It's not like I bought anything!" He darted towards her at an alarming pace, kicking sand up behind him. Causing Misa to playfully shriek and wade out knee deep into the water, before he caught up with her and lifted her out of the water bridal style.

Misa stared wordlessly into his deep red, mysterious eyes. She leaned in towards him and felt her breath hitch when he did the same. Only to squeal in surprise and annoyance when she was quickly dropped into the water completely soaking her. "You jerk! That was almost so romantic!"

He laughed loudly holding his sides, "But it was so perfect!"

She stood up quickly, "Oh! You're going to get it now!" She leaped forward tackling him into the water, both laughing.

* * *

Sitting on the beach watching the sun began to cast memorizing oranges and reds into the sky as it began to sink beyond the horizon. Misa let out a happy sigh and leaned against Beyond. "I'll admit it. Life is worth living… As long as you're in the right company." She looked up to him and realized he wasn't watching the sun. Instead, he was staring directly at her. His gaze seemed to be confused yet endearing. Still keeping eye contact, "Beyond?" She smiled slightly when his eyebrows raised. "What's your real name? No one names their kid Beyond."

He sighed and shifted his eyes away from her. "I never had a real name. I've never had an identity of my own. I was always known as Back Up or Plan B. Which eventually got shortened to B… But, then I realized I was beyond nicknames and code names… So, I became Beyond."

Misa stared at him with pity and then amazement. "That would have driven me mad."

Watching the sun make its final descent he breathed out, "Never said it didn't…" Quickly snapping his gaze back to Misa, "Let's head back. We should get back to town before it gets too dark for us to find our way." Beyond put forth a well practiced smile and stood brushing the sand off of himself before holding his hand out.

The blonde sighed then took his hand, being yanked up and into a quick hug and a deep kiss. Misa could feel her knees go slightly limp and her grip loosen. _'He's distracting me… He doesn't want me that close to his past.'_

The embrace parted and the raven gave a famous crooked grin before tugging her hand to head back. Swatting leaves and bugs away from her face they headed back towards town. It wasn't a far walk but it seemed to be longer going back than leaving. Maybe it was the excitement of going to the beach.

Misa jumped slightly when Beyond abruptly stopped and held a finger over his lips before ducking down into the brush pulling her with him. In a slight panic Misa whispered towards the man. "What's going on?" Beyond only looked back at her holding a finger over his lips.

Misa timidly looked around trying to move as little as possible. The dismissed light making it very hard to make anything out aside from shadowy silhouettes of trees and other shrubbery. Then she heard them. It sounded like two men walking directly towards them speaking hushed but loud enough to be heard in the local language. Misa could feel fear building in the back of her throats as the sun further dipped completely shrouding the area in darkness.

Beyond looked back towards Misa and shushed her before whispering. "Stay down and stay quiet. Do. Not. Scream. They aren't getting what they came for… They're on my terms now." Misa gave a quizzical stare before he slinked away towards them rounding around the oncoming men. _'Like a predator… Am I really all that safe with him?'_

She flinched when he heard one of them yell to the other two, "Found her!" Misa let out a muffled cry as a hand clamped over her mouth. She could hear one of the other men screaming in agony as the other shouted, firing shots into the darkness wildly.

Misa struggled as she was being pulled from the ground, "You're safe! Quit squirming, will ya!" Her eyes darted around when the gunshots silenced. _'Oh please tell me they didn't…'_ She heard loud footfalls coming towards them. "Uy, ang lahat ng tama?" (Hey, is everything alright?) She closed her eyes tightly and shuddered in defeat. "Ang alaga niya ng?" (Is he taken care of?)

The footsteps came closer and louder in a determined pace. "Answer me, dammit!" The man's voice began to teeter on panic.

The footsteps stopped and the clicking of a sound of a gun cocking was directly next to the man and Misa as a familiar voice snarled out, "No… I think that they ran into technical difficulties." A loud bang resounded throughout the forest followed by a deafening ringing in Misa's ears. As she fell to the ground with the lifeless body of her once captor her eyes made contact with a familiar yet unfamiliar scarlet glow in the moonlight.

Eyes that once captivated her and nearly enslaved her mind, now left cold and calculating, hollow and seemingly devoid of all emotion. An echo of what Beyond said earlier raced through her mind, _"Never said it didn't…"_

As her body connected with the ground, she stared up at the ridged form that snapped a dark gaze in her direction. _'Could that truly be the same man? Could that really be Beyond? Or has that been the edge of danger I've felt like I could feel this whole time?'_ Misa felt herself get heavy as the ringing persisted in her ears. Though she desperately wanted to confront him, she couldn't will herself to remain in the waking world.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Got you a long one for your patience with my disappearing act! More to come!_**


	8. Until The End

Misa startled awake at the sound of a light crackling from a nearby fire. Snapping her body upright, she quickly placed her palm over her forehead, feeling disoriented, but squinting in the darkness around her trying to make out where she was. Her sapphire eyes darted around what seemed like a small cabin. Her eyes landed on Beyond. Who was hiding his face in his knees. When his scarlet eyes met hers she froze.. She begged with her mind, pleaded with it. _'Demand to know! Who are you?! Just say it Misa! You deserve to know! What is it with this guy?!'_

Beyond gave her a sullen expression before looking away and reaching for something out of view to the side of him. Misa placed her hands down behind her, making a feeble attempt to back away and felt cold metal on her right pinky. _'Now.'_

She whipped the gun up with lightning speed, all that training Light gave her was not going to go to waste, with precise and deadly aim towards the raven's forehead. Her breath quivered when she saw what was in his hand. A bouquet of tropical flowers wrapped in a flowering vine. "I- I… Misa demands answers!" Her eyes fell on the bouquet sadly when she realized he hadn't tensed or backed down.

Beyond sighed and stood up with his hands in a submissive gesture, still holding the flowers. "Alright. I think we'll both learn something. You'll learn that I don't lie. I'll learn never to leave a gun to close to a woman."

The blonde could feel her resolve fading slightly as he sat next to her and timidly held out the flowers. "A long, long, time ago. Like I told you. I was in an institution where I was only ever known as Back Up, Plan B and eventually B. I was raised in an orphanage, in Manchester, England. I was supposed to be part of a bigger picture." His scarlet eyes darted up to her, he gave a weak and fleeting smile when he noted she had set the gun down on the floor and was slowly reaching for the flowers. "There I was trained. Trained to detect, analyze, deduct…" The ravened man sighed when the bouquet left his hands. "To disarm, I learned threat containment… and to kill when needed."

The busty blonde gasped with her hand covering her plush lips as her resplendent eyes widened in shock from his words. "What kind of place was this? Other than obviously an orphanage." Her time with Light and L both had served her well in not receiving any dumb answers.

Beyond dropped his head into his awaiting hands that were resting on his lap. "I was one of many selected to be L's successors. I understand, if you don't understand."

Misa's jaw dropped as her mind when a million miles a minute. _'L?! Is that why he reminded me of him? Now that I think of it… Many of his mannerisms did remind me of him. But Beyond… he's so much more charming, charismatic dare I even say… oh hell, yes, I do. He's more handsome… but, I guess he said he was raised there… not cloned.'_ She shook her head quickly trying to grab at only one thought at a time, but all that came out was a timid response. "I knew L." Clearing her throat and carrying on with uncertainty. "But I can't remember the circumstances of how I came to know him… it's like when I try to remember it, it's just a fuzzy string on images. Like watching an old movie with no sound that is constantly out of focus. But, I remember, him. I remember hating him. Then, not thinking he was so bad. I remember his voice. His love for cake. His hate for sleep and personal space. That hair, what a mess." Misa could feel the sting of tears as she tried to recall more. "I remember thinking to myself… He could have been Misa's friend… I… I didn't even know he had died. Not until…" She felt a warm hand graze across her cheek catching a strayed tear.

"He was an intolerable but lovable jerk." Beyond's voice seemed to crack with emotion before the emotion completely disappeared and a cold tone came out from behind ebony bangs that hung from his face. "He was reckless. Careless. Stupid. It got him killed."

Blinking her sapphire eyes rapidly, she patted the bed around her and found a smaller rag. She shuddered her breath while dabbing her eyes with the stray cloth on the bed. "So… you're like, what? The next L?"

Beyond shook his head. "No. I told you who I was. I escaped a mental ward that L had me locked away in. But before that? I snapped. I ran away and hurt people who didn't deserve it. I did it to create the ultimate puzzle. To best him… one last time. If I couldn't top him as a detective. I'd top him as a criminal. But the deeper truth? I didn't want to be L. I wanted to be B. I wanted to be me. I didn't want to be a nameless face behind a computer generated L. I wanted to be better than L."

Nodding quietly, Misa's golden locks fell forward as she leaned towards him. "I can't remember. But I feel like I did something awful to L. And… a part of me misses him. He was my only friend."

"What about Light?" The former successor stared into the simple cabin. Floral curtains danced in the wind, the small fire, that seemed to be a pit built into the floor, crackled. The edge of morning could be witnessed as the sky began to lighten into lighter hues of blue. Pine furniture began to come into view as golden rays fell into the small wooden cabin.

She shook her head quickly. "Light was no friend. I was in love with him… but I think… I loved him because I could never capture his heart. I wanted him because I couldn't have him. Something in my memories whispers that he was never a friend. That I only longed for him to be."

Beyond nodded and sighed. "I'm really tired. I haven't slept. And you're heavy." He glanced at her and quickly glanced away from her furious stare. "Well, I mean, not saying you're heavy. But when the adrenaline wore off, I was tired. A long day at the beach then. Well. You remember. But I couldn't leave you. Who knows what those guys wanted. We're not exactly in the nicest of places. All I could fathom was… if anything happened to you?"

"Beyond? Are you about to tell me you have feelings for me?" Misa's voice had an edge of nervousness to it.

Staring at her confused before his face went paler, his eyebrows raised to the point where they were concealed by his ebony bangs and he spoke almost too quickly to understand. "Oh! Ah! No. What I mean is, that I brought you here. You're kind of my responsibility. I haven't always taken responsibility for my actions… or for the people I should be…"

Misa could feel a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I understand. And it's not like I gave you a proper Q&A before I took off with you."

Scarlet eyes stared into her crystal blue, the sun peeked over the edge of the horizon to be visible. Golden and orange rays casted into the room further. Illuminating a vermilion gaze that almost seemed mystified by her answer. The glow from the sun casted an almost ethereal glow from his pale skin. "My real name…" Tilting her head in confusion the blonde quickly realized she had asked him earlier in the previous day. "Truth is… I don't even remember my true name. But it didn't start with a B. But… can you please call me B? I've grown accustomed to it. A fondness, really."

Trailing her brilliant eyes along the soft features of his face before realizing the growing bags under his eyes and how he could visibly almost not hold his own head up. "B? I think you should rest. I'm not going anywhere. And I don't think you'd hurt me. So you don't have to worry about me hurting you." Gently pushing a finger against his shoulder the raven seemed to collapse in a heap.

"But – "

Misa smiled and took a deep breath, laying down behind his exhausted figure, while propping her head up with her arm. "Thank you. For being honest with me…" She wrapped her arms around B and hugged him tightly. "I wish I could have met you sooner… You seem like someone who actually wants me around."

A tired chuckle was heard, "If you would have met me before now? I doubt you would have ever given me a second glance." Beyond twisted himself onto his back while still in her embrace. "I would have stared at you. But not they way I do now. I was a very different person in my earlier life…" Running the pad of his thumb along her cheek. "I wouldn't have deserved your attention. Hell. I still don't. But, you're along for the ride now. Aren't you?"

She smiled at the enigmatic man before shifting her eyes outside and watched dark and ominous clouds roll in quickly. A crash of thunder made her jump and lean against the raven even closer. "I guess I am." She felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her. She timidly looked up to his face to gauge any emotional responses.

Her breath hitched at the display. He was looking directly at her with a sincere gaze. The rain seemed to intensify they longer they stared at each other. "I like seeing the world through your eyes. It's something you've seen before… but in a different perspective. When you've experienced something new… Your eyes light up. And, I'm not sure if in my travels, I've ever seen anything sparkle quite as much."

Misa felt her cheeks grow a little warm. She knew she was blushing. _'How does he do this to me? How does he know exactly what to say?'_

He continued, "Stay with me? Until the end?"

Tilting her head to the side in inquisition her hair fell over some of her face. "The end?" B nodded tiredly as his lids started to fall closed. She thought about it for a moment before kissing his cheek. "I will. Wherever the end may be." A sleepy smile caressed his pale shapely lips before she felt his arms that wrapped around her grow heavy, pulling her closer to him. She smiled when she heard the raven's breath deepen.


	9. Letting Go

People sped past Misa, on the crowded street, hardly glancing at her twice. Businessmen dressed in suits and the majority of the crowd with their noses buried into their cellphones. Resplendent blue pools glanced to the familiar stranger next to her, who clasped her hand with his crimson eyes forward. She had taken a liking to traveling with this enigma. Though his methods were questionable, she couldn't deny, that for the duration of their journey south, she's had a smile, persistent and lasting.

The blonde released a heavy sigh. Beyond raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Now you see the world the way I do. Everyone is so concerned about what's going on without them, rather than focused what's directly around them. Kind of liberating, being without an electronic tether. The world could be ending and I wouldn't know until I saw it. But that's how I like it."

Misa forced a smile. "I used to be just like them. I probably still am, if given the chance. But you took my phone and threw it in a river!" She faux pouted as they crossed the street.

The raven hummed happily, "And now we don't need to worry about it because it's broke and waterlogged."

As they reached the other side of the street, a street-side photo booth came into view. Misa smiled bitterly at it.

* * *

"Oh, Light! A photo booth! Can we please take some photos?!" She tugged at the brunette's arm pleadingly with her every word.

Brilliant golden eyes rolled behind chestnut bangs before quickly shifting to the crowd of eyes that she had inadvertently attracted. "Causing a scene to get what you want isn't the best way to go about it. I will because now everyone is staring." He quickly straightened his suit overcoat and ushered her into the booth.

Misa reviewed the pictures once they departed. She frowned slightly when she was in different silly poses and he sat completely still staring at the camera.

* * *

Shaking her blonde hair from her face and exposing her skin to the Australian sun, she released another heavy sigh. _'He'd probably be the same way.'_ A gasp released from her plush lips as she was dragged into the photo booth. "Oh man! I haven't been in one of these since I was a kid! Can we?"

Raised eyebrows and a sputtering sound came from Misa before nodding, "Of course. I was just thinking I wanted to…"

"Perfect." A disarmingly pearly smile flashed as he jammed money into the machine and laughed while making a silly face when the first click was heard.

-x-

Misa excitedly waited for the pictures to print, but then, instantly blushed wondering if their kiss was caught on film. As the pictures printed she snatched them up before Beyond could see them. The first one was her looking dumbfounded with him making a silly face. The next was both of them laughing. The following picture was of them both sticking their tongues out, Misa pinched her own nose and the ravened man had his eyes crossed. The pictured that followed was more laughter; followed by B smashing her cheeks in to make a fish face, with him laughing more. The subsequent photo was her kissing his cheek, his sanguine eyes wide. With the final two photos, she blushed brightly. The first of the final was him holding his cheek, watching her with a small smile and endearing gaze, leaned in towards her as she laughed with both eyes closed. The concluding picture; his fingers were entangled in her hair as he had pulled her closer and placed a bruising kiss onto her supple lips.

She tried to put away the evidence into her handbag that he had stolen for her, with a faint blush still on her tanned cheeks. But before she could fully fold them into her wallet; she stumbled across the last photo booth strip she had with Light. She held up the photo strips side by side with a small smile. She crumpled the one with Light and dropped it onto the ground.

She glanced up to the mysterious man who had been waiting patiently with his arm out. She released a grand toothy smile as she jogged to catch up to him, interlocking their arms. _'There's no way he didn't see me drop that other photo strip. I hope he doesn't think I threw ours out…'_

"I'm starving." Beyond groaned almost childishly.

Misa smiled at him and clutched his arm a little tighter as she leaned against him. She flashed her eyes forward, "Look! A food vendor!"

A deep chuckle resounded from the raven, "Race you!" He darted forward almost taking her off her feet.

The blonde growled playfully and started after the man, trailing dreadfully behind. Beyond glanced back at Misa's valiant charge towards the stall. He smirked and slowed way down, letting her fly past him. Misa opened her eyes and nearly slid into the vendor while trying to slow down. She panted heavily and the stall vendor held his hand over his heart, also breathing heavily. Misa cackled triumphantly while still gasping for air. "I actually won!"

Beyond jogged up to her with a brilliant smile. "You're quicker than you look… What's this about actually winning?"

The blonde grasped at her bicep nervously, "I know you let me win. There's no way I would have caught up. It's just… Light never let me win anything. Ever. He'd always tell me that if I wanted to win I needed to just get better."

Raising a fairly groomed eyebrow while simultaneously cocking his head to the side, allowing his ebony locks to fall over his ruby-like eyes. "What an ass. Look, no matter how much you train, unless you start doing some Olympic training regimens, you'll never beat me. As it stands, I'm biologically programmed to be faster than you. It's just the difference between men and women." Misa narrowed her resplendent eyes and gave a displeased hum. Beyond waved boy of his hands in front of him defensively, "Not to be sexist, and not saying that with the right amount of hard work, you can't outrun me some time in the future. And I'm certainly not saying there aren't women that can outrun men even without training… I'm just digging myself in deeper, aren't I?"

The blonde nodded before flashing a small smile at his head as it hung dejectedly. "I knew what you meant."

Beyond growled playfully. "Wench."

Misa turned around with a street side hotdog, "Excuse you?"

The man chuckled before explaining, "Well, I didn't mean it literally, but even if I did, it still only means young lady." He shrugged dismissively. "And, with those voluptuous curves of yours, you wouldn't outrun me. And before you get it in your head, I'm just going to let you win next time… I'll just disguise it better next time."

Rolling her sapphire eyes, she handed him the hotdog and took the next from the vendor. "Just eat your food before I just hand you a shovel, so you can properly dig your own grave."

He took the food with an appreciative grin. "Thank you, Misa."

Reaching her hand out and clasping her hand with his, with a small smile of her own. "No. Thank you, B."


	10. If I can't help

Beyond paced excitedly along the side of the boat while Misa anxiously watched the shore grow further away. "Maybe… Maybe, you're right. I don't need to swim with these gigantic fish to prove I want to live… You know? I think –" Her rambling was interrupted with a soft kiss on her cheek as Beyond impatiently paced passed her.

"It'll be fine." His voice deadpanned as he sped back and forth. He passed her before stopping slowly and glancing his scarlet irises back over his shoulder to the nervous blonde and released a small smirk.

Misa shook her head in annoyance before bursting out in a worrisome tone. "No! It won't! We signed responsibility forms! Even the company knows this is dangerous! Let's just… not?"

Her hands were snagged up quickly with featherlight kisses along her fingers and knuckles. "If you don't want to, I understand… But, you can't talk me out of it." A mischievous grin plastered itself upon his plush lips. "But this whole time I've been thinking of nothing but keeping you happy and swimming with these damned sharks."

The blonde's cheeks lit up a soft hue of pink. ' _He's been purposely thinking of making me happy? What's with him? He's acting off… Maybe he isn't so sure that this is safe either…'_ A smile settled onto her supple lips when she noticed the raven had stopped pacing and was staring out towards the water, leaning against the railing. She couldn't help but try to record this moment to her mind. The sun had already started burning his nose and cheeks, a petal shade of pink against perfect porcelain hued skin. The way the breeze picked up his ebony locks and pushed them away from his ruby eyes. The gentle smile he wore as he took a deep breath while closing his vermilion gaze, almost as if scenting the salty air.

Misa glanced up to the sky and tried to recall how often she's felt like this in the last month. Always trying to force a memory to stay with her. Her sapphire eyes drifted towards Beyond, and found herself blushing brighter. His captivating stare, watching her, with a lazy smile and careless hair. He had gripped the railing and was playfully leaning backwards. She could feel her breath hitch when his hand slowly reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Maybe, you should stay on the boat. I couldn't promise not to do something stupid if you got hurt… Three armed hired thugs? No problem. Primordial muscle and teeth? Probably wouldn't fair nearly as well."

The guide steered the vessel while watching the radar and the window of the yacht. He chuckled and pulled the overhead speaker down to him. "This is the captain of the vessel."

Beyond rolled his eyes and smirked. "Ego much?" Misa laughed in response to the remark.

The brunette guide continued overhead. "Hands and feet inside the vessel, if you would. Although we are currently surrounded by sharks, this is not our destination. These are not our sharks."

A curvaceous red headed woman pointed and excitedly shrieked. "Look a fin! Isn't that exciting!" She shot a daring glare towards Misa before smirking deviously.

Raising an eyebrow to the other oddly behaving woman. Beyond pointed casually over his shoulder with his thumb. "What's with her? She's been eyeballing you the whole trip out so far."

The blonde hung her head in slight defeat. "That is Lenne. She's a competing model. We last competed to get on a commercial for a brand of chocolates. But, I ended up dropping out because I had other… things… to attend to." Her forehead crinkled slightly while trying to recall the reason. "Anyway." Misa shook her head and gave Beyond a brilliant smile. "That's old news. She still thinks she actually beat me, but I don't care enough to correct her… I fear it would only prove to provoke her."

The raven nodded as he listened. "I see." He pondered for a minute while inspecting the opposing female. "You're way hotter."

Misa laughed loudly and playfully hit the center of Beyond's chest while walking towards the back of the boat to watch the group of sharks. Lenne was talking to her bodyguard before scoffing loudly. "Oh, the view just soiled itself. I wonder what could have caused that." She narrowed her eyes, and took a stance of her weight on her right hip while crinkling her nose in her rival's direction.

The blonde sighed happily as she leaned against the edge of the boat. "It's beautiful. I don't think anything could spoil this view. I think when I get home I'll pick up painting. What do you think?" She cocked her head to the side towards Beyond.

The raven placed an arm on either side of her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I think that'd be a good hobby. I could teach you a few pointers. I'm actually pretty good at it." Misa nodded enthusiastically causing Beyond to chuckle quietly. "You're cute. I'm going to go ask how much longer. I'll be right back." Misa pouted slightly and nodded, causing the raven's breath to hitch slightly before gently kissing her on the forehead.

Lenne watched Misa's companion leave. Scoffing loudly enough to grab the blonde's attention. "He's… um… not your type… weren't you married to some dreamboat? What happened? Did he finally see through that cutesy act you always do? Did he finally see you for the bitch you really are?"

Sorrowfully sighing to herself, Misa turned her attention towards the water again, her voice crestfallen. "He was a cop. He was on the Kira case. He died in the line of duty."

Not satisfied with the answer the fiery red head snarled. "Oh. So you just move along to the next one? How many back up plans do you have? That's all he is… back up."

Misa snapped her sapphire glare of anger towards the opposing model. "How dare you! Who do you think you are?! You just take peeks at a person's life and make baseless judgements?!" She angrily pointed in the direction Beyond had walked. "Him?! He's no back up! I could only wish and dream I met him before my late husband! He is back up to no man, not second best to any other soul on this planet! He was there when I needed anyone the most! How could you even dream of the darker places in the world that exist?! You can't! You're so naïve and ignorant! Like a child! And him? You ask of him? Every moment I spend with him is both the most precious and the most fleeting. Each moment more beautiful than the last… I wouldn't expect someone so shallow to understand."

Lenne balled her fists tightly and stormed towards Misa, giving her a strong shove backwards. When the blonde stumbled and caught herself onto the back gate of the vessel the red head smirked darkly. "Out of luck are we?" She let a menacing laugh loose before shoving her again. Misa gasped loudly before letting out a terrified yell as she toppled overboard.

"Are you insane?!" A voice called from behind her as the engines silenced themselves abruptly. Beyond bolted across the the back of the boat, completely running out of his shoes before diving overboard after the blonde, knocking Lenne off balance with a sharp elbow, sending her to the deck.

A deafening moment of silence passed over the passengers as the fins of the sharks started to disappear under the surface. Only gentle waves lapping against the hull of the boat and distant calls of seagulls could be heard. Whispers slowly started to rise before one woman shouted. "Over here!"

The captain and the other passengers all rushed to the side of the boat to see a soggy head of raven hair surface, with Misa in tow. A man yelled, "Help him get her on board!" All the passengers save two helped heaved the blonde on board.

Another voice called out. "I know emergency breathing! Help him get on board!" A brunette woman started assisting Misa as another group reached out of Beyond.

Reaching his pale arm up to be grabbed he abruptly pulled his hand back and began to tread water in a slower motion. His voice just about a hushed volume. "I can't. I have one at my feet. If it grabs me, I'll pull all of you down with me. We can't risk that. Just stay calm. It'll figure out I'm not a fish and –" His voice was abruptly interrupted as he was quickly grabbed and pulled underwater, a pained scream being the last sound the boat received from him.

A loud cough came from Misa, she sat straight up and looked around panicked before wincing and holding her head. The brunette steadied her while on the floor, "Ma'am, it looks like you have a head injury, lay back down." She looked up into the crowd and began delegating other passengers. "I need something to cushion the floor, a pair of gloves and some ice!"

Misa started scanning the crowd before her eyes widened, "What happened?! Why am I wet?! Where is my partner?! Please!" Her voice began to shake as her bottom lip quivered and tears threatened to spill.

The captain was on the radio hailing for help. His green eyes darted to the scanner as blips started to retreat from the vessel. "Oh no…" His voice lost all power as his mind raced in foreboding. He darted out of the door and started scanning the sides of the boat. "Good news… The sharks are departing and there's no excess of blood… Bad news? I don't see him."

He visibly startled when an abrupt coughing was heard from over the side of the boat. The captain peered over the side to see Beyond clinging to the side of the boat with one arm tangled into the ropes. Emerald eyes widened when he took the scene in further. His pants were missing and he was on the head of a shark, with a makeshift denim bridle in its mouth.

A groan was heard as he yanked a pocket knife from the side of the shark, spurring it to continue he moving forward. "I am in immense pain. So, if we could try that again, and succeed this time. That would be optimal. I won't survive that again." His voice shook and was weak. "I'm loosing a lot of blood. I'm going to need to be stitched."

A group of passengers pulled Beyond up and over the back of the boat, all with astonished stares. He chuckled as he dragged himself further away from the edge, leaving a heavy trail of bright red blood. "Like riding a horse… you know, if it was big, angry and carnivorous." He trailed his eyes to the deck of the boat. "Shit. Hopefully that color is from capillaries." He glanced around and growled out towards the dumbfounded passengers. "I'm not literally dying. No rush. Seriously. Just keep staring at me. I'm sure it'll stop on its own."

The captain snapped out of it. "Does anyone know how to stitch a wound?" Everyone looked around and gave blank stares in return.

Hissing from the pain Beyond snarled out. "I need alcohol, a sturdy thread, fishing line if you have it, and a curved needle… Unfortunately, it'll most likely be in the form of a fishing hook… Just, try to find one with a smaller barb." A couple passengers broke off with the captain to find the items. "Oh. And a towel… I'm bleeding really bad, I need to pressurize the wound."

As the crowd parted, Misa caught a glimpse of the raven before shrieking in horror. "B! Are you alright?! Oh my god!" She scrambled to his side quickly, ignoring the blood that was beginning to soak into her sundress.

Scarlet eyes blinked aggressively as a sharp breath was sucked in through his teeth. "Misa. Please, put pressure on my leg. I can't. I think I'm starting to lose consciousness. I won't be able to apply the appropriate amount of pressure." She nodded and complied with the request, pressing the found towel against the largest bite mark on his thigh.

The captain and the passengers arrived with the remaining items. Misa stared at the items as a light pressure squeezed her hand. "I need you to follow my instructions exactly and the first time. Sterilize the needle." Misa glanced around before grabbing a lighter out of the hand of a man attempting to light a cigarette then dumped some of the alcohol onto the needle. She stared back into deep ruby eyes that seemed to be amused. "A quarter inch from the wound, just listen for a minute because when you start… I'm probably going to go into shock and pass out…" He lifted the hook and shuddered as he inspected the barb. "Holy shit, that's going to hurt."

Misa leaned in close and took the hook from Beyond. "Focus. I don't know how to do this."

Beyond nodded as his head wobbled slightly, his eyes rolling slightly, "Tie a sturdy knot that won't get pulled though the eye of the hook." The blonde did as she was instructed. "Alright. Now, when you stitch, don't over lap the skin, if you do, it's alright, but it'll take longer to heal. You know how to sew, right?" Misa nodded quickly. "Good. Remember a quarter inch from the wound on either side." He took a large swig of the alcohol. "Alright. You're turn to save me." He gave a weak grin before screaming and bucking slightly and yelling incoherently before snapping to and ordering out. "Hold me down! She won't be able to do this properly until I pass out! What are you people, stupid?!"

Nearby passengers held him down as he cried out in agony. Misa's face twisted with anguish as she pathologically repeated under her breath as she closed the wounds. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." The passengers slowly released pressure on his free limbs as his body relaxed and his breathing began to shallow his skin already sweaty and paled.

Misa tied off the last stitch before hugging her knees and resting her forehead on her legs. Lenne kept her distance, hoping the others would forget the reasoning behind to accident. The woman who helped Misa check Beyond's pulse while watching her watch. "He's weak, but he's stable."

After a couple of hours, Beyond's breath deepened and his eyes slowly started to open. He quickly bit his fist and let out an pained growl. Misa lifted his other hand and held it to her cheek. "They told me what happened… Why would you do something so reckless?"

The raven's scarlet eyes drifted towards the blonde as a pained smile crossed his plush lips. His other hand shakily reached up to her face, gently setting his thumb on her cheek, accidentally smearing blood on her. "You know… Before I met you… I wanted to die. All I could think of is that feeling coming back again. How much I would regret surviving without trying to get you." He stared into her endless blue eyes. "I didn't want to feel like I want to die again. We've been traveling together for some time now… And, I promised I'd get you home."

Misa sighed and smiled, placing a single finger over his mouth. "It's okay. Save your strength."

He closed his eyes incoherently mumbling. He mumbled for a while before a distinct string of words fell from his half conscious lips. "Misa… I think I'm falling in love with you. You understand why I can't do that right?" Crimson eyes fell shut as he fell asleep, still holding her hand.

The captain put his hand on Misa's shoulder. "The Maritime Safety Authority is here… They want to speak with you…" His eyes carried a sense of concern in them.

Misa looked back to a sleeping Beyond and smiled softly. "Alright."


	11. Falling In Love With You

Misa sat straight up as the nurse drew blood from her arm. "You're a lucky lady. Weren't it for you friend there in the other room, you wouldn't have been here. It's quite the story you got." The blonde smiled and nodded, concern laced on her face remembering his words. _'It's likely, that this is the end of our journey… They're bound to figure out who I am.'_ "Ha! How exciting! It's rare we get a heli-drop! Now, just to let you know, I'm drawing blood to ensure that you're not pregnant, not that I don't believe you, but can't quite do any x-rays on young mothers."

Radios were heard coming down the hallway. Misa's sapphire eyes closed tightly when the loud walking stopped in the next room over. "Affirmative. It's him. Seems to be unconscious for now. We'll cuff him and keep a guard on him. Once he's fixed up, we'll prepare him for transport." A shuddered breath escaped the blonde's plush lips. _'So… This is how it ends?'_

"Ma'am? Can I go see my friend? It… Might be the last time I see him for a very long time." The nurse laid her eyes on her patient and shrugged. Misa smiled brightly and pointed to the room. "I'll be right next door if you need anything else or the other tests are ready." She darted out before the nurse could give a true answer.

"Sir! I need to see your arrest warrant before you can just handcuff an unconscious patient!" A doctor shouted. "You won't be endangering his condition!" Some voices were exchanged quietly. "Well. I don't quite care! He's my patient, my responsibility! Come back with a warrant!"

Misa approached the two police officers and doctor standing in the hall. She could feel her stomach drop when the police eyed her suspiciously. "You too, ma'am! You are not permitted to leave until this matter is cleared up!"

The doctor scowled, "Get out!"

Misa timidly approached the doctor. "Um..?"

The doctor turned and smiled to her. His silver hair and wrinkles around his eyes were evidence of his age. "Don't worry, dear, neither of you are leaving with them. They make me sick, thinking they come in here without any legal back up. Fortunately, both of your respective parties are coming to collect you both."

Pointing to the room where Beyond was being treated, a timid request fell from Misa's lips. "Can I..?"He gave a fatherly smile and nodded while tucking his clipboard behind his back. The blonde smiled and bowed to the doctor before scurrying into Beyond's room.

The doctor sighed and pulled out a cell phone, pressed a couple of buttons before holding it to his ear. "Yes. What's your approximate ETA?" A moment passed as the doctor nodded. "No, he's no trouble, it's just the local police enforcement is trying to move on him. He's your asset, can you send me some sort of legal immunity?" The doctor looked into the room where a Misa had gone into. "It's just… He saved a young girl, not just any girl, that missing model." Another moment passed. "Right. That one. Everyone on the vessel they were found at said he seemed like a decent guy. Leaped into the water without hesitation and pulled her from – No, worse, sharks." Another moment passed as he glanced back to his clipboard. "Yes sir… What about the Americans? I'm sure by now they've been notified." Another moment of silence passed in the hall. "Understood. I will keep any outside contact to a minimum while you prepare the immunity." He ended the call and sighed at the couple. "I hope you get more than a broken ever after…"

Misa fidgeted with her fingers before hearing rousing in the raven. Her sapphire eyes shot up and filled with tears when she saw B removing the tubes from his nose. "Ugh… Why do hospitals do that? They are absolute worst."

"B!" Throwing her arms around the startled man Misa cried in relief. "I thought you were in a coma or something!"

Beyond blinked a couple of times while untangling himself. "You need to stop watching soap operas… That or they approved my character for a pay raise." The raven gave her a cheeky smile as she playfully hit his shoulder. He nervously shifted his sanguine eyes around the stereotypical hospital room. "Do they..?"

The blonde nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Your doctor chased off some local police, I guess that's what they were. He said they needed a warrant."

The doctor sighed and came into the room. "Beyond. We can do this the easy way or the way the authorities are telling me to do it." His presence was met with a fierce crimson gaze. "Please, don't make me resort to the restraint method. I don't want to do that, you don't want to be handcuffed to the bed but…" His voice trailed as he made eye contact with Misa. "Miss, if you don't mind."

Beyond's voice was low and defensive. "There isn't anything she doesn't know."

The doctor pulled a paper off the top of his clipboard. "I bet there is." He handed the paper to Beyond over the blonde's head. "You understand why my hands are tied. You belong to them, legally, I can only hold you until you're healthy. Which… Is now. However, I have a legal obligation."

Crimson eyes widened in fear as he sped through the immunity order. "No. Just send me back to prison, anyone but them!" His voice lost power and became hushed. "Anyone but a false L…"

Misa grabbed the paper and read over it;

 _To Doctor Micheal Sterling,_

 _This is a legal and binding order for the detainment of one, aliased as, Beyond Birthday. No lower authority, up to and including the U.N, is to remove Beyond Birthday from your protective custody. All forms of detainment have been authorized, by her Majesty, Queen of England, hand and authority. A pick up personnel by the name of Watari, and one other whose alias will not be disclosed in this letter, will be there to collect the asset._

 _Detective L."_

Pools of sapphire blinked rapidly and darted up to the enigmatic man she'd become infatuated with. "So you weren't lying. You really were involved with L… Enough to be considered an asset. Doctor, L is dead! There's no way it's him!"

Beyond sighed and cleared his throat while folding his arms. "L has successors, all who are rightfully able to take the title. I won't make this hard, I'll stay… I've earned this fate." Crimson eyes landed on the distressed woman in the chair next to his bed. "Just leave her out of it. Keep her safe and I won't make any trouble for you."

Doctor Sterling nodded and took the paper back from Misa's seemingly paralyzed fingers. "I promise. You have my word, if for any reason, I go back on that, I give you permission to take my life."

Misa's nurse poked her head into the room, "Alright dear! All the preliminary tests are completed! Let's get you to get your other tests done!"

She gave a matronly grin as Misa lifelessly lifted herself from the chair, placing a kiss on Beyond's cheek. "In case… I never see you again, I love you too." She turned quickly and lightly jogged to the nurse. The doctor turning on his heel and following the two out.

Beyond's eyes drifted towards the window and watched outside before exhaustion overtook him once again. Before too long Misa returned to his side, grasping his hand while sighing heavily while watching the sun disappear over the horizon.

* * *

Startling awake, Misa looked around a completely dark room. She sighed in relief to see she was still grasping Beyond's hand. She immediately stiffened at the sound of a throat clearing. A monotoned voice followed, the very one that haunted her memories. "Misa Amane. One of my main suspects in the Kira case, I now find her involved with the notorious Beyond Birthday. If I were an inferior detective, I would assume you're the cause of trouble. But now, I see clearly, you just have a thing for troubled men."

Her sapphire eyes squinted and attempted to track the voice in the darkness her breath and voice trembled. "Wh – Whose there?"

A table side light opposing to Beyond's bed clicked on. Misa felt herself grow cold as her complexion paled, her eyes landed on the very figure who'd tormented her for years. A head of messy onyx tresses covering a perfectly pale complexion, deep stormy colored eyes with sleep bruises beneath them and oddly crouched in a chair with no shoes on. "Surely, I haven't been that easy to forget."

A plush lower lip quivered as she stood at a dizzying speed. "L?! You're alive?!" He smirked, which faded quickly when she darted towards him. "Oh, I'm so thankful!" The voluptuous blonde wrapped her arms around the awkward man. "I thought you were dead! They told me Kira got you!"

Trying to untangle himself from the excited female and failing L sighed, defeatedly. "Yes. Well. They told everyone that. Even B thought me dead." He struggled against her breasts further. "Please release me. You know how I feel about… This…"

Misa backed up slightly and smiled, tucking her arms behind her. Her smile quickly faded. "L… Let me come with you guys. Please, I have something really important to tell B. It's…" She blushed slightly. "Kind of private though… But, he really needs to know."

Glancing his charcoal eyes towards the door. "I'm afraid that's impossible. Your sister in law is currently looking for you. You should probably find her and comfort her." Watari walked into the room as Misa left to find Sayu.

"Transport is ready. It will be easier to do if he's chemically restrained." L noodled in agreement as Doctor Sterling walked in and shut the door.

"He's been chemically restrained since this afternoon."

* * *

Misa wandered the desolate halls searching for Sayu before hearing a frantic voice. "Misa! Oh! You're alright!" A shorter brunette ran up to the model, "I was worried sick! Where have you been?! This is what happens when you're left alone for a week?! You turn up missing for two months?! Are you crazy?!"

The blonde pulled Sayu into a tight hug and cried quietly. "I'm so sorry, Sayu, I never meant to worry you so much. I lost my phone, met the most amazing person in the world. Come on! He's sleeping now, but I want you to meet him!"

Sayu eyed her skeptically before sighing and following her sister to a now empty room. Misa slumped down to her knees. "This can't be… He was just here…"

Inspecting the nameplate with golden narrowed eyes, Sayu walked into the room and set her purse on the floor. She pulled out what looked like a compact mirror. She popped it open and ran a loose but thick brush on the black powder, then brushing random parts of the room, revealing finger and full handprints. "I believe you." She turned to see Misa had begun crying. "Hunny, its fine… I don't know who this was… But, obviously, it wasn't meant to be."

Misa covered her eyes and cried harder. "No… You don't understand!"

Sayu knelt down in front of Misa and rubbed her back gently. "I guess, I don't. Care to enlighten me?" Gently pulling the hysterical woman into her arms.

"Sayu! I – He… Sayu… I'm pregnant…"

Golden eyes widened at the severity of the situation. "Oh… Shiz… We gotta find this guy."


End file.
